Wedding Night
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: TaserTricks Darcy recalls her wedding and wedding night in this one shot short story.


Note: The following is a TaserTricks one shot told from Darcy's P.O.V that I wrote years ago and only just now found to type. It is an AU story set sometime after AVENGERS (2012)

  


  


Wedding Night

  


I gazed upon my handsome betrothed standing down the isle. He was decked out in his full Asgardian battle armor complete with horned helmet. The younger prince hadn't worn it since his failed attempt to takeover and rule the Earth or Midgard as he calls it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing not only was Loki genuinely smiling but all of Asgard had shown up to bare witness of their once fallen prince merry this Midgardian. It truly was a sight to behold.

Any thoughts I had upon seeing the still mischievous and yet reformed prince before me was short lived because my father started leading me to the so called God of Mischief. My heart pounded harder with each step until we reached my raven haired groom. He reached his hand out to mine waiting for my father to let go. It wasn't until Odin's booming voice said, "Who gives this maiden to the God of Mischief?" That was when my father forced himself to give my hand to Loki. "I do." I heard him reply before he went to sit by my mother.

With that the dark prince took my hand in his. It was only then that the All-Father allowed our wedding really get moving. Once it did I found emerald eyes filled with unbridled passion stairring into my own eyes. We remained that way until it was time to say our vowels. Our wedding felt so long it would've been nicer if it could've ended after our vowels but there were candles to be lit while our words were said. "Tonight we'll have a bit of fun." I blushed as Loki used his telepathy to speak me while also drowning out Odin's never ending speech.

With the candles lit there was a moment of silence. "Do you Loki Odinson take this mortal to be your wife?" I hear Odin boom. "I do." I hear my beloved say as I watched his lips move. The King of the Realm Eternal then turned and looked at me with his unapproving eye. "I do." I her myself answer his unspoken question. Before I could blink I could feel Loki kissing me with a heated passion as I also feel myself being teleported to the reception hall. I don't even recall hearing Odin announcing us as husband and wife but then I stopped listening after I answered his unasked question to so I guess that ones on me.

Once in the hall we are alone completely alone. Loki took advantage of that bit of information. I looked around after breaking our kiss and saw enough food to feed an army as well as our massive cake. Because thankfully and apparently even on Asgard you get wedding cake. Um... Cake... Anyway as I was saying... Being alone my then new husband began kissing me up and down my neck and to my shoulder while one his hands started caressing one of my breast. I let out a moan as our heat began to rise more and more; I felt his hardness growing against my body as we remained juxtaposed. Honestly to say things were getting hot would've been a huge understatement and just when I could take no more of his teasing he stopped. "Later my love our guest shall be here soon." He said with a smirk and wink as the large double doors of the hall opened with our guest filing in.

The reception went well enough there was a lot of dancing in both Asgardian and Midgardian styles. Loki and I saw the dancing between passionate kisses. In truth we both found it boring we were much more interested in one another. I'm not sure how much time had passed before Frigga told us it was it was time for cake nor did I care. Everyone watched as we made our way to the table.

After what felt like a life time of walking across the gigantic hall we finally made it to the cake. Once there Loki magiced a dagger into his hand, gave it to me then placed my hand in his while placing his free hand around my waist. He let out a husky chuckle that only I could could hear as he rubbed his free hand back and forth along my waist.

He was driving me crazy and he knew it. I'm not sure how I made it through the cutting of the cake much less the long speeches that were spoken. Needless to say I was so glad when everyone was finished talking. What came next however was both great and a tease. "Darcy it is time to get out of these formal garments." Loki told me using his telepathy again as he led me to a so called small room that was setup for us to change in.

Once we're closed inside he looked at me again with those hungry green orbs. "Well don't just stand there get out of that dress... Slowly." He said seductively. I did as he asked but having never done that kind of thing with a dress before I wasn't very good at it. He watched lovingly and gave me tips as he sat with his legs spread wide in a chair he had magiced when we entered.

With the dress Frigga and mom had forced me to wear was off Loki stood slowly then handed me my jeans, green blouse and flip flops then helped me change. It was only after ll of that that he removed his helmet and all that covered his lean muscled upper body. My eyes couldn't look away from his fair skinned nearly hairless form. Knowing I couldn't look away he let out a playful laugh as he smirked then flexed what muscles he had and still has as he winked at me.

That was it I couldn't take it anymore I jumped him. My legs were wrapped firmly around his waist, my arms were around hid neck with my fingers in his long black hair and then I kissed him with more passion than I knew I had. "We're going to have to push your boundaries a bit further my bride." He said between kisses. Soon there after my groom somehow managed to get me off of him and magicked away the rest of his armor trading it for less formal clothing. "Don't look at me like that. You do remember the only way for you to become immortal is to wait until the wedding night... Until dark to mate, do you not?" He asked sadly while looking at me reading my mind and finding the answer he was looking for. "Good." He then came over tome hugging me tightly. "I love you." He said then kissed my head then breaking our hug. With our hug ended he leads me back to the reception.

After several hours the Asgardian Sun finally sank. Loki quickly teleported us to our chambers. The next thing I knew we were rolling on the floor. My dark prince magically undresses us... Slowly... Very slowly teasing me with his hardness leading me to thrust my hips up. "Not on the floor darling." He replies then teleported us onto our bed. After I don't know how long nor how much more teasing he magics away all of our clothing. He looked at me with a genuine smile taking in the sight of my nakedness as I was taking in his. "Are you ready to leave behind the life of a maiden?" He ask playfully as I watched his stiffened length grow to full hardness. All I could do was nod as I wondered how in the hell he was going to fit.

My thought quickly left me as he came into me. Loki didn't move at first allowing me time to adjust to his size. "Are you alright?" He asked upon hearing me let out a heavy moan. "Yes." I moan as I move my body letting him know I'm ready. With that Loki began going to work on me pulling out and slamming back in as well as moving this way and that. I found myself moving in step with him and I was amazed at just how quickly we found a rhythm. There were countless moans, muffled and not so muffled screams of passion, unintelligible words spoken and the screaming of both our names. This went on for 5 minutes because Loki is otherworldly and he timed us.

"Loki!" I screamed even harder than before as he sent me into my 3rdor 4thorgasm I honestly couldn't keep track. Soon there after Loki met his end as I felt him cum with his penis moving inside of me. By this point we were both panting heavily. My husband lied his head in the crook of my neck refusing to pull out of me until he had caught his breath. With his breath caught my dark prince kissed me softly as he pulled out bringing some of his seed with him. " No you'll not conceive my heir this night." He said as I watched him magic his seed away. Loki then lied down beside me, pulled me in close, cuddled with me and watched as my body began to glow green making me immortal... Somehow...


End file.
